Sweet infinity
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "C'était un problème récurrent chez elle, ses meilleurs romans étaient ceux qu'elle ne finissait jamais."


_ Les noms anglais sont utilisés, parce que Pieris et Anis, je trouve ça moche. Donc, respectivement, Grimsley et Shauntal. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Sweet infinity**

Shauntal relut une dernière fois sa phrase. Elle soupira, la ratura, la réécrivit. Elle hésita un instant, fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts et, dépitée, referma son carnet. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une fin convenable, restait bloquée, depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, face à ses mots. C'était pénible, éreintant, et complètement vain. Le début de sa nouvelle était bon, l'intrigue intéressante, mais la fin refusait de venir. Peut être, était-ce sa faute, elle aurait du se concentrer bien plus dessus. C'était un problème récurrent chez elle, ses meilleurs romans étaient ceux qu'elle ne finissait jamais. Ils continuaient d'osciller, sans se poser trop abruptement. Ils vivaient, inachevés.

Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que c'était vraiment sans gêne envers ses lecteurs. Ils méritaient quelque chose de bon, bien construit, fini. Fatiguée, elle posa ses lunettes, fixa le plafond. Elle préférait oublier, laisser vagabonder son esprit sur ce qu'elle aimait. Ses pokémons, le sourire de ses lecteurs, les matchs, sa fierté de faire partie du Conseil 4, et Grimsley. Oh, avec le temps, elle avait appris à s'y faire, à cesser de se reprocher de lorgner un peu trop du coin de l'œil le croupier. Il ne la voyait pas, et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Dans son monde, elle pensait à lui, rêvait de lui, en silence, fantomatique. Elle n'était pas courageuse, bien trop raisonnable. Ça lui suffisait, elle n'en demandait pas plus. Seulement un peu de temps, à écouter sa voix grave, ou à tenter de surpasser ses pokémons, malgré sa faiblesse de type. Ou juste à être à côté de lui, le voir, parfois même le frôler.

Elle regardait sa vie comme appuyée contre la vitre d'un aquarium, rêvant de rejoindre les abysses avant de se rappeler qu'elle y étoufferait avec ses pauvres poumons. Alors elle écrivait, sur des morceaux de papiers, des cartons d'emballages qu'elle s'empresserait de jeter à la poubelle, à quel point tout cela la rendait folle, combien elle aimait devenir folle, de lui. Ça lui permettait de rendre consistants ses sentiments juste un instant, de les chasser en espérant qu'ils reviennent vite pour mieux les abandonner aux ordures. Une fois, elle avait passé des heures à calligraphier un G. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son travail, elle avait cru mourir de honte, l'avait rayé prestement, froissé et jeté. Elle ne regrettait pas le temps perdu, s'avouait à demi-mot que cet exercice avait dû plus ou moins la déstresser.

Elle jouait aussi, de temps en temps. Elle ne mettait pas énormément de pokédollars en jeu, perdait vite la brûlure d'adrénaline qui rendait les autres accrocs. Mais quand elle se décidait à rentrer chez elle, un peu amère, il lui jetait un regard perçant quelques tables plus loin, et elle restait. Elle s'asseyait au bar, sirotait sa fine pour attendre la fermeture du casino. Elle le fixait à son tour, sans qu'il ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle. Il lui arrivait qu'on vienne la distraire de son observation, pour se faire offrir un nouveau verre, discuter pokémons ou bouquins. Elle était jolie et connue après tout, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Elle répondait aimablement, souriait même. Quand, un peu éméché, un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, lui avait fait des avances de moins en moins distinguées au fil de la soirée, elle s'était sentie rougir, gênée. Une main arrivée sur sa cuisse l'avait tétanisée, mais, encore une fois, Grimsley, juste en jetant un coup d'œil, avait dissuadé le fêtard de continuer.

Lorsque la nuit devenait jour et que le casino fermait ses portes, ils rentraient ensembles, dans une bonne humeur fatiguée. Il la quittait d'un furtif baiser sur ses cheveux. Après ces nuits blanches, loin d'être engourdis par le sommeil, ses doigts s'agitaient furieusement, faisaient voler les plumes sur le papier, couler des fleuves d'encres. Elle se fichait bien des cernes violacés sous ses yeux, de la torpeur à laquelle son corps aspirait, elle ne pouvait, et ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Elle aurait aimé que ce simulacre de relation dure toujours, avec ses moments de mystère et de communion. Encore une fois, elle s'horrifiait à l'idée de devoir y apposer un point final.

Au fond, peu importait, l'essentiel était là, les souvenirs resteraient, adoucis, embellis par le temps.


End file.
